The Lorelais' First Day at Kindergarten
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: Rory looks forward to her first day of Kindergarten, but Lorelai isn't so sure she's ready for her baby to go to school for the first time.
1. Gold Stars and Boys with Cooties

The Lorelais' First Day at Kindergarten

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. I am simply borrowing them for entertainment purposes, and will return them when I am finished.

Author's Note: As per readers' requests, I have been trying to think of storylines that could have happened when Rory was younger. I had a phase a few years ago when I really liked to write children; mostly in preschool and early elementary years, so I went and read one of those stories for inspiration and came up with this. I hope you guys like it, and review as you think is right! Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE

"…and so Clover went home, happy and proud of herself that…" 22-year-old Lorelai Gilmore read out loud to her daughter. They were snuggled in their flowered armchair, getting ready for bed. Rory had already been bathed, her teeth brushed and face washed, and now they were reading together.

"…she…had a…suc-ces-ful day at…Kindergarten!" 5 ½-year-old Rory read, and then closed the book, beaming up at her mom, "Mommy, will I have a suc-ces-ful day at Kindergarten, too?" she asked, her blue eyes wide with wonder and anticipation.

"Yes, sweetie. You'll color and play and read books and have a snack and then Mommy will come and get you." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, pride showing on her face. Her daughter was already starting Kindergarten! The last 5 ½ years had just flown by!

"I can't wait to read some new books! Mommy, do you think I'll make any new friends?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure you will, sweetie. There will be lots of nice girls and boys for you to play with." Lorelai reassured her.

"Ew! Boys? Boys are gross!" Rory exclaimed, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue, "They smell and they have cooties!"

Lorelai laughed, "That's the spirit, sweetie."

"And then in 13 years, I go to Harvard!" Rory said, excitedly.

Lorelai smiled, "Yes, and what do we have to do so you get into Harvard?"

"Read a lot and get good grades! But, Mommy, I won't get grades in Kindergarten." Rory informed her mother.

"That is true, but you will get grades soon enough." Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get an A and an A-plus and an A-plus with a gold sticker!" Rory said, her eyes showing her excitement and anticipation.

Lorelai chuckled, "Well, before we get all that and go to Harvard, first we have to go to sleep and then wake up for your first day at Kindergarten."

Rory nodded, "Okay!" she said, cheerfully, and crawled off the chair and onto their bed, and got under the covers. She grabbed her stuffed chicken, Colonel Clucker, and snuggled down against the pillows as Lorelai tucked her in.

Lorelai kissed her daughter goodnight, and ran her hand over Rory's cheek, "Good night, baby girl." she said, softly.

"Good night, Mommy." Rory said, yawning sleeping. She closed her eyes and snuggled the chicken close to her.

"I love you, Sunshine." Lorelai said, quietly, as she crossed the apartment to the kitchen. She quietly washed up, and went for a shower herself, all the while thinking about how big her daughter was getting. Lorelai was sure Rory was ready for Kindergarten, but she wasn't so sure about herself being ready for Rory to go to Kindergarten.


	2. Green Eggs and Ham

The Lorelais' First Day at Kindergarten

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. I am simply borrowing them for entertainment purposes, and will return them when I am finished.

Author's Note: As per readers' requests, I have been trying to think of storylines that could have happened when Rory was younger. I had a phase a few years ago when I really liked to write children; mostly in preschool and early elementary years, so I went and read one of those stories for inspiration and came up with this. I hope you guys like it, and review as you think is right! Thanks!

CHAPTER TWO

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on, I don't want to be late, and all the good books be taken!" Rory exclaimed as she pulled her mother down the road towards Stars Hollow Elementary. Unlike the high school, which was located in the center of town, the elementary school was set a few blocks back, so the small children wouldn't be subject to a lot of auto and pedestrian traffic. Rory pulled her mom into the building excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie, I still need my arm at work today." Lorelai said, trying to get her daughter to slow down. She finally did, as they approached the Kindergarten classrooms.

"Which one is mine? Red, green, yellow, or blue?" Rory asked, beginning to hop up and down with excitement.

"Red, like the strawberry." Lorelai said, smiling.

"And the apple!" Rory added, "And the fire truck!" Lorelai smiled as Rory tugged her into the red-themed Kindergarten room. She loved how Stars Hollow Elementary had color coded rooms instead of numbered rooms, so the children would be less confused. Rory would be in the Red class her whole way through elementary school, so all she needed to know was her color and her grade, which Lorelai thought was a great idea on the principal's part.

They entered the classroom, which was truly red-themed, with red carpet, walls, curtains, and small chairs. There were games and toys against the walls and a reading corner. "Look! Books!" Rory squealed.

"This looks like so much fun, doesn't it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah!" Rory exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Wow, this is an excited little one." An older woman said, walking towards the two, "Hi, I'm Miss Doyle, the teacher."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore...." Lorelai smiled, and shook the teacher's hand.

"But I'm called Rory!" Rory piped up, grabbing onto her mother's leg and smiling up at the teacher.

Miss Doyle got down so she could talk to Rory, "Hi, Rory, I'm Miss Doyle, your teacher."

"Hi, Miss Doyle!" Rory said, smiling, "Do you have _Green Eggs and Ham_?"

Miss Doyle laughed, "A reader, huh? Yes, I do believe we have that book."

"Yay!" Rory said, gleefully, hopping up and down, bumping Lorelai.

Miss Doyle smiled, "Well, you can put your backpack on a hanger over there. Your mommy can stay as long as you'd like her to, and soon we'll have a good morning song, okay?" she asked Rory.

"Okay!" Rory said gleefully, as the teacher walked away to greet another child. Lorelai got down on Rory's level and peered into her daughter's excited face. She could just feel her resolve fading as she smiled at her daughter.

"No! I don't wanna go to Kindergarten! I want to stay home with Mommy!" a little blonde girl wailed as she and her parents entered the room. The little girl sobbed as her parents hung her backpack and knelt to soothe their daughter. Lorelai watched them, and then turned back to Rory who was looking at her mother with an exasperated 'puh-lease' look on her face.

"Rory, do you want Mommy to stay for a little while?" Lorelai asked, half hoping the answer would be yes.

Rory rolled her eyes, "No, Mommy, you go to work. I'm a big kid now! I'm in Kindergarten!"

Lorelai bit back tears as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "Mommy loves you, baby." She whispered into Rory's ear. Rory squeezed her mom back, but then pulled away as a Korean girl and her mom walked in.

"Here you are, Lane, the red room. Your backpack goes over there, and Mama will be back later to pick you up." The woman said, pushing her daughter into the classroom and then walking off. The little girl looked back at her mother's retreating form, a sad look on her face.

Rory looked at her mother for a second and then walked towards the little girl, "Hi, I'm Rory." She greeted her.

The little girl smiled shyly, "I'm Lane."

"Hi, Lane! Do you like books?" Rory asked.

Lane nodded, "Yeah. My favorite is _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_, because it's almost a song, but Mama doesn't know that."

"I like that book, too!" Rory exclaimed, "You wanna go see if they have that?

"Okay!" Lane said, agreeably. Rory took Lane's hand and they went to hang up their backpacks side-by-side, and walked over to the reading corner. They looked to be talking excitedly about the selection of books, and each picked one, settling down to read with each other. Lorelai smiled, still trying to bite back tears.

"Is that your daughter?" The woman who'd brought her sobbing daughter in asked, standing next to Lorelai with her little blonde girl nestled in her arms.

"Yes. Rory." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Maybe my little girl could read with her and the other little one?" The woman asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Of course!" They walked over to the reading corner, and Lorelai knelt down, "Hey, you two? Can this little girl play with you?"

"Yeah! Hi, I'm Rory!" Rory said, smiling up at the little girl.

"I'm Lane!" Lane piped up.

The woman knelt down with her daughter, "This is Lindsay." She introduced her.

"Hi, Lindsay! Do you like _Green Eggs and Ham_?" Rory asked.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah. My mommy made them for me once."

"Come and sit here!" Rory offered, patting the pillow next to her.

Lindsay looked up at her mom, who nodded, "You'll be okay, and Mommy will be back in a little while." Lindsay's mother reassured her. Lindsay smiled a little, and sat next to Rory.

Lorelai reached out and twirled one of Rory's pigtails around her finger. Rory looked back, "Mo-om!" she groaned, rolling her eyes, "Would you go already?"

Lorelai still was trying to keep tears back, and pulled her daughter into another hug. "Last chance to escape?" Lorelai whispered into her daughter's ear, almost wishing she'd take the bait, but knowing full well she wouldn't.

"Mom! Go! I'll see you later!" Rory exclaimed, pulling away. She sighed dramatically, "My mommy won't go away!" she announced to her new friends.

"I can help you push her out the door." Lane offered.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Lorelai said, giving her daughter a quick kiss. She slowly backed away towards the door, Lindsay's mom following her.

"They'll be okay." Lindsay's mom said, as they stood near the door watching the three girls.

"I know they will." Lorelai smiled, and then extended her hand, "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Theresa Lister." Theresa smiled back and shook Lorelai's hand, "Nice to meet you. I've got to be off to work, but I'll see you when it's pickup time?"

Lorelai nodded, "Pickup time." She echoed, and watched as Theresa headed out the door. Lindsay didn't even look up, still engrossed in the book with Rory and Lane.

Lorelai sighed, tears filling her eyes. Her baby was starting Kindergarten, and would be occupied 2 ½ hours a day now. True, it did give her extra time for work, but she wished she could be with her baby more. She watched as other parents left the room, and Miss Doyle gathered everyone for a good morning song. Rory glanced up, still seeing her mother there and smiled, waving to her. Lorelai waved back and blew a kiss, which Rory returned. She backed out the door, shutting it behind her and sighed.


	3. Holding Hands

The Lorelais' First Day at Kindergarten

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. I am simply borrowing them for entertainment purposes, and will return them when I am finished.

Author's Note: As per readers' requests, I have been trying to think of storylines that could have happened when Rory was younger. I had a phase a few years ago when I really liked to write children; mostly in preschool and early elementary years, so I went and read one of those stories for inspiration and came up with this. I hope you guys like it, and review as you think is right! Thanks!

CHAPTER THREE

Lorelai looked left and right, down the hallway towards the older kids' rooms, and then towards the main entrance. She finally plopped down in a chair across the hallway and took a book from her purse. She sat there for two hours, reading _The Best Christmas Pageant Ever_ from cover to cover twice. Lorelai had chosen that book for Rory's first chapter book, and the two of them had read it twice over the summer. Lorelai smiled, remembering how Rory had really wanted to be able to read chapter books _before_ she went to Kindergarten. The book wasn't very long, and extraordinarily funny, and had Lorelai and Rory in stitches as they read.

Parents began coming down the hall, and Lorelai stood, following them into the room. She smiled as she saw the Kindergarteners sitting quietly in the goodbye circle waiting for parents. She grinned as she heard a joyful shout, "Mommy!" as Rory flew into her arms.

"Hi, baby! How was your day?" Lorelai asked, as she swung her daughter around, and kissed her a few times.

"It was suc-ces-ful! I read and played and I colored this for you!" Rory exclaimed, handing her mom a picture she'd drawn.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart! That's you and me holding hands?" Lorelai asked as she held the picture out.

"Yes!" Rory smiled, as Lorelai put her down and took her hand.

"I love it! You ready to get back to the Inn?" she asked, as she led Rory out the door.

"Yeah! I missed it, and I missed you." Rory said, looking up at her mom with a sweet smile.

"I missed you too, baby, I missed you too." Lorelai said, as they exited the school and headed back to the Inn. Lorelai was glad her daughter had such a great day, and tomorrow she'd actually try to leave the building and wait on the front steps. She'd really, really try.


End file.
